gfriendfandomcom-20200223-history
Fever Season
| genre = Pop, Dance | length = 27:14 | label = Source Music | dist = kakao M | producer = Iggy, C-no, Woong Kim, 13, No Ju-hwan, Lee Won-jong, Mospick, Jung Ho-hyeon Credits and personnel | single 1 = Fever | single 1 released = | previous = Time For Us }} is a mini album by GFriend. It was released on July 1, 2019 as their seventh mini album and tenth album overall.Naver - 여자친구, 7월 1일 컴백…열정 담은 '피버 시즌' It comes up with 3 versions: Yeol (熱), Dae (帶) and Ya (夜). Background GFriend held their comeback showcase for Fever Season at Yes24 Live Hall on July 1, 2019 hosted by South Korean announcer and TV personality Jang Sung-kyu. Over 1,000 people attended the showcase that lasted for 2 hours, and many fans watched through live broadcast on V Live. Track listing #Fever #Mr. Blue #Smile #Wish #Paradise #Hope #Flower (Korean Ver.) #Fever (Instrumental) Track descriptions "Fever" is a metaphor to the heat that is not cooling down even at night. Compared to GFriend's current music style, it has a different new vibe where Drop and lively Moombahton rhythms were exquisitely accented by Pop colors. This is them announcing a new beginning without them losing their own colors.MelOn Album Information (in Korean) "Mr. Blue" is a remarkable song which made changes to New Jack Swing rhythm by adding refreshing strings sounds with tropical vibe. It wants to break the stereotype of 'Love is Red' by comparing one's love to the blue sea. "Smile": Through the impressive song's confident and straightforward lyrics, you can feel GFriend's other charms which match well with changes of various parts and cool sounding synthesizers. "Wish": Contains what GFriend want to have in 'love' as they grow from teenagers to adults. It is a song that shows sophisticated beat and addictive synth lines. "Paradise": A song of Funky Pop genre based on the composition of the acoustic band instruments and the suitable combination of Synth. Moreover, the vocals of a more mature GFriend, rhythmical and urban melodies forming a new harmony. Always dreaming of a perfect life, but also sends a message that you are always there for real happiness. "Hope": All the members of GFriend wrote songs for the first time in their lyrics, and their heartfelt enthusiasm for the fans, 'Buddy', plus funny rhythms of the New Jack Swing genre and the retro musical instruments. "Flower (Korean Ver.)": The intensity reminiscence of the 30-member full orchestra sound and the Spanish matador impresses, expressing the flower's heart that blooms and loses in the same spot to meet the presence of "you" even if the cold wind blows. Commercial performance ended its first day on Hanteo Album Chart with 25,176 copies sold, which doubles the amount of 11,599 copies sold from their second studio album Time For Us. GFriend albums 1st day sales (Hanteo) It also accumulated 10,195 albums sold on Gaon Retail Album chart.7/1 chart debuted at #1 on Gaon Album Chart, dated June 30—July 6, 2019.2019년 27주차 Album Chart It is their second #1 debut after The Awakening in 2017. The album debuted on Album chart for the month of July with 80,497 copies sold.2019년 07월 Album Chart The album so far has accumulated 61,891 copies sold on Hanteo and 82,389 copies sold on Gaon. The album debuted at #10 on Billboard World Albums chart, dated July 13, 2019.Billboard World Albums chart This is the group's 6th Top 10 entry on the said chart, tied with Mamamoo on the third place among K-pop girl groups.GFriend Returns to the Top 10 of World Albums With 'Fever Season' Music show promotions On July 4, GFriend started their promotions on M Countdown, performing Korean version of Flower and Fever. On July 9, GFriend got their 1st win for this comeback on The Show.여자친구 '열대야'로 '더 쇼' 정상…음악방송 54관왕 They managed to win all 6 music show trophies on their 2nd week of promotions, being the second song to achieve a music show grand slam in 2019.여자친구, '해야'→'열대야'까지…더블 그랜드슬램 달성 Comeback countdown Trivia * Jacket shooting for the album was taken around June 4. * Music video for Fever was filmed by Zanybros on June 13—14, 2019, 20-19 days before comeback. * Music show promotions lasted for two weeks, performing their comeback's title track for 9 times. This is their 2nd least performed song, behind Summer Rain's 6 (excluding Simply K-Pop performances). * Fever got a total of 6 music show wins, leading up to 59 overall music show wins for GFriend. Videos 여자친구 GFRIEND - 열대야 (Fever) Teaser1 여자친구 GFRIEND - 열대야 (Fever) 예린 (Yerin) Teaser 여자친구 GFRIEND - 열대야 (Fever) 신비 (Sinb) Teaser 여자친구 GFRIEND - 열대야 (Fever) 소원 (Sowon) Teaser 여자친구 GFRIEND - 열대야 (Fever) 엄지 (Umji) Teaser 여자친구 GFRIEND - 열대야 (Fever) 유주 (Yuju) Teaser 여자친구 GFRIEND - 열대야 (Fever) Teaser2 여자친구 GFRIEND 7th Mini Album 'Fever Season' Highlight Medley 여자친구 GFRIEND - 열대야 (Fever) M V Special Clips 여자친구 GFRIEND - 'FEVER SEASON' Jacket Shooting Behind Special Clips 여자친구 GFRIEND - 열대야 (Fever) M V Shooting Behind 여자친구 GFRIEND - 열대야 (Fever) Dance Practice ver. 여자친구 GFRIEND - 열대야 (Fever) M V (Choreography ver.) Special Clips 여자친구 GFRIEND - FEVER SEASON Showcase Behind Special Clips 여자친구 GFRIEND - 열대야 (Fever) 활동 스케치 Gallery References External links * Listen Fever Season on Spotify * Listen Fever Season on iTunes * Buy Fever Season on Gmarket * Fever Season on Discogs Category:GFriend Category:Albums Category:Mini-Albums Category:Fever Season